The present invention relates to a bet control method for a race game in which a plurality of running objects compete.
Among large-scaled game devices installed in game centers, etc., a horse race game device which has miniature race tracks at the center thereof in which miniature racehorses actually race is known. Owing to the development of the computer graphic technique, another horse race game device displays horse races on the large monitor screen.
Such horse race game devices are stably popular, because they give the pleasure of speculating winning horses, based on given information, and besides, during the races, the game players can cheer the racehorses they have betted, watching the races on the miniature race tracks and displayed on the monitor screens, which makes the races similar to real horse races. Recently, a game player can take part in the game as a horse owner who breeds his own race horse and enters it in races to earn prize moneys. This makes the games more popular.
In the conventional race game devices, the betting methods are the same as those of buying betting tickets in the actual horse races, and WIN (single-way bet), PLACE (each-way bet), QUINELLA (forecast bet), BRACKET QUINELLA (gate number forecast bet), QUINELLA PLACE (wider quinella), and so on, are prepared. As in the actual horse races, a racing form is prepared to provide the game players information for speculating wins and losses of the race.
When a game player bets, as in the actual horse races, he decides by himself a kind of the betting tickets, a horse and a betting coin number with reference to speculations of a racing form, and selects them on the touch panel to input them. In the horse race games, in which a betting time for one race is not long, a game player must make and select the decision in a short time.
This makes it difficult for a game player to bet, and besides the player must make the decision in a short time, which has been a barrier to the game players continuously playing in such games.